


What If This Storm Ends

by crossingties



Series: The Lies We Tell Ourselves [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki has a lot of feelings, Post-Avengers, Songfic, and so does Thor, storms equal philosophical moments for Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingties/pseuds/crossingties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks on both the first and last time that he felt his brother's storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If This Storm Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of stories, some collected and some one-shots. I do not own Loki or Thor and the song that inspired this short tale is "The Lighting Strike" by Snow Patrol.

_What if this storm ends_  
 _And I don't see you_  
 _As you are now_  
 _Ever again_  
  
  
The first time Loki ever saw Thor summon a storm, he stood out in the rain. Arms were opened wide, head tilted up and eyes closed as he took in the refreshing chill of his brother's power. He thought it would burn, just like Thor's temper. It didn't.  
  
It was refreshing. It brought life.  
  
It was so unlike Thor, God of Thunder and Storms, slayer of beasts with a passion for battle that could burn like a sun. Then again, with death there was life so to Loki, it was poetic. His brother could slay the mightiest of beasts, stain the ground red with blood of so many but he could just as easily wash it all away and bring life to parched lands in the same swing.  
  
The last time Loki saw Thor summon a storm it was just as powerful as the first time. Brought by rage and pain brought forth from a betrayal. He stood in it, wrists bound and mouth covered, lest the Silvertongue try to weave his lies.  
  
That time, the water burned him. Not because it washed over the slow healing cuts on his face and hands but because of the emotion behind it.  
  
 _"Did you mourn?"_  
  
 _"We all did."_  
  
He could feel his blood boiling when the remark surfaced in his memories of the past two days. But just for a moment, as the storm swelled and lightening crackled through the golden sky of Asgard, Loki saw his brother as he once had all those centuries ago.  
  
Golden hair that framed the golden son like a halo, lit by the lightening he controlled so easily now. And just for that second in time, Thor didn't look so much like a god or a prince. He looked as brilliant as a star.  
  
Green eyes flickered back to the ground before he walked forward, head held high as he was marched to the golden halls of the place he once called home. The rain burned him and Thor's emotions were on display in the storm. Loki would never admit to it, but he knew in his heart of hearts, his brother was the very lightening in the skies as they walked.  
  
And he minded it not one bit.


End file.
